


Rewind - A Prince Returns

by IWP_chan



Series: Goro Week 2K18 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (ehehehehehe), Gen, GoroWeek2K18, NG+ Akechi AU, checkerfacing akechi, hey hi this is dramatic and just all about akechi's outfit, mention of the pt, zero regrets though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Goro Week Day 3: Favorite Outfit/Favorite Personality Trait. Goro finally finds himself back in the Metaverse.





	Rewind - A Prince Returns

Summary: Goro Week Day 3: Favorite Outfit/Favorite Personality Trait. Goro finally finds himself back in the Metaverse.

_Note: using the first prompt rather than the second (didn’t have a place where I could properly fit in the second because I couldn’t find a place where I could have this AU!Akechi be Angry)_

_Favorite Outfit? I love both but my favorite will still be the concept of merging both of them together._

**Warnings: Word Vomit About Akechi’s Metaverse Outfit, Checkerfacing Akechi, Dramatic Title For My Dramatic Naming Needs.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Goro sighed as he slumped against the back of the bench. God, he was tired; he liked cycling and all, but delivery work could get very exhausting some times.

He closed his eyes as he relaxed his muscles; he planned on not doing anything for a while yet. He had the evening free and had nowhere else he should be at any time soon that day, so he could take his sweet time getting back home.

It was only minutes later that he heard familiar voices get near him.

He cracked his eyes open and craned his neck to the side to observe the group of teens that approached his spot but stood on the other side of the decorative bushes his bench was leaning against.

He blinked when he saw it was Akira and his group of friends; specifically, Morgana, Sakamoto, Takamaki, Kitagawa, and Niijima. The group looked tense, and they were whispering furiously between themselves.

Whatever had happened to them, it must have been something worrisome. And given what Goro knew, it was most likely related to their Metaverse business.

Goro reclined back in his seat and closed his eyes again; it wasn’t like he could go up to them and ask them what was wrong, because if it was Metaverse business, they wouldn’t want him to be with them.

Besides that, he didn’t have energy to care about inserting himself into the group; he needed to plan out a convincing explanation for himself if he did go to the Metaverse with them.

He had a Persona, and so his clothes were bound to change into one of his Metaverse outfits once he got in. He didn’t know which of his two outfits he would be wearing, as he didn’t know which of them corresponded better with Nemesis, the edgy, stripped one, or the princely one.

(Honestly, he didn’t think either of them would fit with Nemesis.)

A vaguely familiar sensation washed over him and his eyes snapped open to see the world distort in front of him the way he remembered it did every time he went to the Metaverse.

Behind him, he heard the Thieves rush away from the spot they were previously, and he turned his head to see them head to Kaneshiro’s floating bank, which descended to allow them entry.

Niijima appeared to be still in her civilian clothes, which meant she hadn’t awakened Johanna yet.

Goro blinked as he watched the Thieves head to Kaneshiro’s Palace, keeping Niijima among them to guard her, and the Palace then ascended back to the sky with all the Thieves on board.

Huh.

Did he just get transported with the Thieves on accident?

And for _real_ , this time?

Would wonders ever cease?

He crossed one leg over the other as well his arms as he settled down to think, and that was when he noticed his clothes.

They were neither of the outfits he got used to, even though they seemed to resemble them; he was dressed in a princely outfit that resembled his red mask’s outfit, but the styling was more similar to his black mask outfit- the suit was colored in a gray that darkened as he it reached the tattered hems, the buttons were a dull gold, the black leather of his gloves looked old and worn, and the clawed ends were comprised chipped and rusted metal, his boots were black and streaked with mud.

When he stood to observe his clothes more, he noticed the cape; it was just as battered and worn out as well, dangling from his right shoulder like someone grasped at it and tugged it hard enough to tear it off his left shoulder.

He raised his hands to his mask to take it off and observe it; it was checkered with black and white and edged with faded gold, its form curling in an arch around his face; it no longer had a ridiculous long nose like Robin’s mask, or a sharp one like Loki’s mask, but it had a curved beak like a hawk’s.

He put his mask back on and his hands went to check the weight on his head, coming back with a crown.

Alright, this was getting ridiculous, he had a crown now?

The crown was a dull silver, cracked in one side, and bent in the other, the simple jewels on it were either lost, chipped, or completely lackluster.

He put the crown back on his head and huffed; well, at least the crown was better than he expected.

(By which he meant it wasn’t a ridiculously gaudy piece of gold with shining jewels.)

What was he aiming for? A fallen prince?

He blinked as the thought registered and snorted in derision; he had no place being a prince, let alone being a fallen prince.

(Or maybe that was the meaning behind it?)

With one last look at Kaneshiro’s Palace, he reached for his phone; he had no business in the Metaverse, and he wasn’t too keen on staying when he had nothing to do.

.

End


End file.
